Adventurer
"Fancy a dance with the devil?" ''- The Adventurer The '''Adventurer '(harvested from: Alejandro Ortega de Márquez) was an Animi Avatar used by the entertainment branch of Abstergo Industries, as part of their plan to influence the general public, via the console stage of the Animus technology. He used a sword as his specialty weapon. Unique Moves The Adventurer had several unique moves: (Low Profile, Front) Facing his target, the Adventurer pulls out his sword and strikes them in the forehead with his hilt. He then takes advantage of their defenselessness by piercing his victim's stomach with his blade and withdrawing it quickly, watching them crumple to the floor, dead. (Low Profile, Back) Behind his target, the Adventurer draws his sword, before slashing it horizontally across their spine, causing them to go weak at the knees. He then follows through with his attack by wedging his blade into the right of the victim's abdomen, and proceeds to free his sword by forcing them forwards with his foot, the weapon slashing through their side along the way. (High Profile, Front) Approaching his target, the Adventurer pulls out his sword and slashes them across the stomach in one fluid motion, which causes them to kneel forward from the sudden pain. Using this to his advantage, he embeds the blade downwards into his victim's throat and rips it back out, causing them to fall forward and choke on their own blood. (High Profile, Back) Surprising his target from behind, the Adventurer thrusts his sword into their back, before slowly and painfully forcing the blade through until it fully penetrates them, the hilt adjacent to their body. As his victim stares down at the blade, the Adventurer roughly pulls it free, before they collapse to the ground dead shortly afterward. (Personal High Profile, Front) Running up to his target, the Adventurer roughly pushes their head, and, while they stumble back, draws his sword. Swinging it above his head, he suddenly slashes his blade to the left, severing his victim's jugular vein and causing them to collapse to the floor while he sheathes his sword away. (Personal High Profile, Back) Rushing towards his target from behind, the Adventurer forcefully kicks them in the back of their legs, forcing them on their knees. He then raises his sword before slashing it down harshly into their right shoulder, causing them to recoil in pain. Following this, the Adventurer dislodges his blade by kicking his victim off, leaving them to die of their injuries on the ground. (Aerial Kill) Leaping onto his target from above, the Adventurer removes his sword in mid-air. When he lands, he forces them onto their back and impales his victim in their heart with his sword, before standing and leaving their motionless corpse on the ground. (Bench Kill) Grabbing his seated target's foot, the Adventurer drags them off the bench until their head rests against it. Before his victim can do anything to defend themselves, he forcefully kicks them in the face, violently sending their head backwards and breaking his target's neck on the bench behind them. Taunts * "Hah, you're puny." * "Do you dare me?" * "Behold, your better." * "I should slap you." * "Cast off!" * "I'll slap you." * "Meet your death." * "No match for my strength!" * "Good luck to you!" Customization The Adventurer could be customized in several ways: Dyes: * Basic: Yellow * Extra 1: Off-white * Extra 2: Dark purple Costumes: * Pirate Costume * Templar Costume * Assassin Costume * Alternative Costume 1 * Alternative Costume 2 * Warrior Costume * Hidalgo Costume * Prestige Costume * Bounty Hunter Costume * Henry Morgan Costume * El Poncho Costume * El Gaucho Costume In-depth customization: * Head: ** Spanish Moustache ** Three Day Stubble ** Clipped Beard * Gear 01: ** Spanish Hat ** Privateer's Bandana ** Captain's Tricorne * Gear 02: ** Pistol ** Pistol and Knife ** Pistol and Spyglass * Gear 03: ** Simple Belt ** Golden Belt ** Adorned Buckle Belt * Scars: ** Scar 1: A single thick diagonal line across the right corner of the mouth. ** Scar 2: A single diagonal line across the right eye and eyebrow. ** Scar 3: A single diagonal line across the right cheek, ending at the lower lip. * War paint: ** War paint 1: Three streaks of paint across the cheeks, starting from the upper nose, as well as a thin line starting from the lower lip up until the chin. ** War paint 2: Mask-like paint covering the area around the eyes. ** War paint 3: A block of paint extending downwards diagonally from the forehead until the left jaw, as well as a thin line starting from the lower lip up until the chin. * Tattoos: ** Tattoo 1: Ink similar to smeared mascara. ** Tattoo 2: A single horizontal line passing just below the eyes. ** Tattoo 3: Ink around the eyes, jawlines and nose, giving the face a skull-like appearance. Main weapons: * Swords: ** Short Blade ** Rapier ** Boarding Saber ** Bloody Coast * Daggers: ** Hunting Knife ** Sailor's Knife * Axes: ** Common Axe ** Silver Axe Silent weapons: * Hidden Blade * Pike * Short Knife * Dirk Trivia * The Adventurer shares his Personal High Profile, Front ''kill with the Privateer, his first taunt animations with the Sentinel, and his second with one used by the Huntsman in the tertiary stage. Gallery AC4MP-LadyBlackVAdventurer.jpg|The Adventurer about to be killed by Lady Black AC4MP-RebelVAdventurer.jpg|The Rebel chasing the Adventurer through the jungles of Saba Island AC4MP-PuppeteerVAdventurer.jpg|The Puppeteer killing the Adventurer Assassin's_Creed_IV_Multiplayer_Promotional_3.jpg|Promotional art for the Adventurer Concept_Art_-_Adventurer.png|Concept art of the Adventurer References * [[Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag|''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag]]